


It's for your own good

by Robron17



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron17/pseuds/Robron17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With so much going on at Home Farm and his almost murder of Chas, Robert decides he isn't good for Aaron...how will Arron take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's for your own good

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so I hope you like it. Please do leave comments. And let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Robert had just snuck in to the hospital after Patently waiting for Chas to leave. He peers through the glass window to see if anyone else was in Aaron's hospital room. Sure enough sitting bedside was the ever so understanding Paddy. Robert contemplated whether to wait or go in. Seeing how Paddy isn't gonna leave anytime soon, Robert decides to go in. He thought Paddy is much easier to handle than Chas and plus she could be back any minute now.

Both Aaron and Paddy's head turned to the sound of the door opening. "You alright?" Robert said quickly looking at Aaron, then Paddy then back at Aaron. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Paddy stood up. "Relax, I'm just here to say hi." Robert spit back. "Well you've said it now, you can leave." Paddy stood his ground. "It's alright, I can handle him." Arron said quickly looking at Robert before making eye contact with Paddy. Paddy nodded his head but didn't do or say anything else. After about 30 silent seconds witch for Robert felt like 30 years, he broke the silence. "Look Paddy, I know you're worried and I get why..." Aaron looked at the floor at Robert's last words. "...but you don't need to. I came here to see how he is doing. Give me 5 minutes and I'll be out. Please?" Robert had a sincere and pleading face on. Paddy looked at Aaron before making his decision. "Fine 5 minutes." And with a small thank you bow from Robert paddy is out the door.

As the door closes behind Paddy, Robert turns to Aaron and gives him a little smile that acknowledged Paddys stubbornness. "How are you doing?" Robert asked wanting to here Aaron's voice more than anything. "Fine." Was Aaron's only response. "Look Aaron, I thought you were done with this thing you know.... Robert locked eye contact with Aaron....with punishing yourself?" "I was. I am. I was just training." Robert took a seat next to Aaron on the bed. "You might be able to fool everyone else, but you can't fool me... Aaron cut him of "I'm not, look, maybe I did take Chrissie coming back a bit too hard and maybe I did over react a little but you don't have to worry Robert. I'm fine." "Yeah because a broken ankle and near unconsciousness is fine, isn't it?" Robert said a lot angrier than he wanted to.

After a minutes silent. Robert finally broke it off "Aaron, We had a great weekend, hell we had a brilliant weekend at Home Farm. And I wish it lasted longer, I wish we could do it again over and over and over but we both knew it was gonna end at some point..."Robert" Aaron cut off. Without anything else to say. Robert leaned in very close to Aaron looking deep into his eyes. "I love you. I really do love you Aaron. And I hate seeing you like this. I hate seeing you hurt... Especially because of something I can avoid." Tears started to fill his eyes so he breaks the eye contact and looks down at the floor. After briefly gathering himself. He looks back up at Aaron and with a shrug of his shoulders he continues "I-I don't see what else there is to do..." "What are you hinting at?" Said Aaron much angrier than he wanted to. With a deep sigh he mastered up the courage to get out this words "I don't want you to keep hurting yourself Aaron, I cant stand watching you hurting like thi...." "sorry to interrupt but Chas said she'll be here any minute now." Paddy interrupts. "I think it's best if you go before she gets here and loses it" Paddy continues. With a shake of the head in understanding Robert gets up. He looks down at Aaron and gives him a little rob on the back of his hand. "I'll talk to you later, yeah?" And he walks out without any answer from Aaron.

"How'd it go?" Paddy asked noticing Aaron's state. "You don't look good, did he say something"? "I'm fine" Aaron fought back the tears not knowing whether he was crying at the realization of just how much robert loves him or just how selfish he is." "Hiya love" Chas interrupted his thoughts. "You can go take a rest if you like, I'll stay here with him" she told Paddy. "I was fine but now that you offered I might as well" he agreed longing a few minutes sleep after the restless nights he's had. "actually why don't you both take a rest, I was gonna sleep anyway." Aaron suggested wanting to create time for Robert. "You sure, coz I don't mind staying on that chair while you sleep" Chas explained. "Yeah yeah I'll be fine. Go on then" he said glad that she didn't fight back. And with a small kiss to Aaron's forehead they were out of that door.

Back at Home Farm for few minutes now Robert hasn't thought of anything but Aaron. He couldn't get him out of his head. Aaron Aaron Aaron. "Hey you're back" Chrissie walks in. "You alright? You seem a bit off today. Actually come to think of it, you've been like this for the past few days, is everything okay"? He hated how she treated him like a baby but he wasn't gonna let that show "I'm fine" he lied. "I just have some business stuff to sort" he lied again but he wasn't about to tell her the truth. He can't. He can't just say 'no I'm not fine. In fact im the opposite of fine. I'm in love with a guy and he is torchering himself because of me. And I'm too selfish and greedy to stop it.' He can't say that. He loves her status too much to say that. "Alright then don't over kill yourself with this. It's not the end of the world if you don't get it done" she says and leaves. 

He was half thankful she left him alone so he can drown on the thought of Aaron and half unthankful for the exact same reason. 

He took a seat at his desk and gently throws his phone on the desk while tilting his head back on his chair unable to stop thinking about Aaron. Moments later he springs his head back at the beep of his phone. He somehow knew it was Aaron. And it was. 

'Come to the hospital now, mom and paddy are gone.'

Robert didn't even stop to grab his coat, he just grabbed his keys and phone and ran to the door. But as he got close to the hospital he realized he doesn't know exactly what he was gonna say. Or rather how he was gonna say it. 

After moments of thinking what to say he decides to go in.

"Hi"  
"Hey"  
Robert takes a seat on the same spot he did earlier.  
"Aaron...  
"DONT....Robert don't do this....please"  
"...I'm not good for you"  
"Don't tell me what's good and what's not good for me Robert."  
"There is just too much...  
"Not after what we've gone through to get to where we are, Robert I'm starting to get used to this. You, me and-and.. He chokes on these words. ...and Chrissie. I'm finally starting to move on please don't make me start over."  
"Aaron it's hard enough as it is. Please don't make it any harder."

At this point they're both soaked in tears. They're not even trying to hide it. "I thought you wanted this, I thought you wanted us. Why are you doing this now?" And suddenly a lightbulb goes on in his head. "Is it my mom? Is she making you do this? Is she threatening yo... "WHAT? NO. No it has nothing to do with your mom." But he knew everything had to do with his mom. He knew he couldn't live with himself if he killed the only other person Aaron loves. He knew he was capable of doing it and he knew he could do it at any point. And that's why he decided to break it off. He couldn't put Aaron through that pain. Not again. Not after Katie. And that was just Katie. This is his mom. "What is it then?" Aaron asked interrupting Robert's thought.

"Aaron I can't do this anymore I can't keep putting you in this situations. It hurts too much." Please try to understand Aaron"

"Well I dont. I don't understand. im the one who's hurting. I should know what's best for me. And Robert you are what's best for me. This will hurt me. Robert please don't hurt me."  
"I'm scared. Arron. I'm scared. I-I'm scared I'll do something so repulsive I'll push you too far. Aaron I'm poisonous. This is what's best for you."  
Aaron gets a grip of Roberts hand. Looked him straight in the eye blurred by tears from both parties. "I love you and you love me. That's all that matters. Anything else is pointless in comparison." 

Robert wanted to tell him about his attempt to murder Chas...twice. He thought maybe if he told him. Maybe if he came clean about everything, they can go past it. Everything. Including Katie's real death cause. He thought maybe a fresh start. But he thought again. And he thought why hurt him more. Why tell him something he doesn't know. He thought ending it is surely easier than telling him he almost killed his mom twice. 

"I do love you Aaron. I love you more than I ever loved anyone. And that's why I can't keep doing this to you."  
And with that he stood up gave a small kiss to Aaron's forehead and started walking.  
"DON'T YOU DARE WALK OUT OF THAT DOOR. DON'T YOU DARE WALK OUT ON ME." Aaron pleaded with all emotions he kept inside coming out. Anger, passion, and everything else in between.

Robert stopped at his tracks But didn't turn around. "Robert if you walk out that door, don't ever come back. EVER." Robert never heard Aaron so sincere and emotional before. "Go on then. Walk out. We're through for good. Nothing will change my mind this time Robert. Nothing you do or say. It's your choice. Go now or stay." And with that he turned on his side facing the opposite wall. Scared to see what robert will do. 

Robert stayed in the same spot for several minutes. No movement from Aaron either. Finally Robert moves forward towards the door and puts his hand on the handles. He slowly opens it and just as slowly he lets it go. Boom. Aaron hears the door shot. He stayed in the same position for good 10 minutes or so. He finally turned on his back facing the ceiling. But something caught his eyes before the ceiling did. ROBERT. Sitting on the chair where Chas was earlier. He jumped and took a double look. He blinked and Robert is still there. 

Robert's face red from all the crying, gave Aaron a small smile. Aaron didn't return it. In fact he looked pissed. "Sorry, didnt mean to scare ya. I also didn't mean to put you through all that again. I just keep on fucking up. I'm sorry. I honestly thought it was what was best for you." "I know" Aaron responded softly his face now softening as well. "I don't know what to do" Robert said chocking on his words, trying to fight the lumb in his throat. "I know" Aaron said again laughing inside at how limited his vocabulary is. "I know, but we've got the most important thing. We'll figure out the rest as we go. This isn't easy for either of us, but it's worth it. Robert you're worth the pain. I'll take it, if it means having you. You leaving me would be the absolute worse pain."  
"Then I'm glad I stayed" said Robert with a small laugh trying to loosen the tension. "I do love you though Aaron. That much I know. And I know with all the stupid stuff I've said and done, it's kinda hard to understand. But I fully understand I love you."  
"And you know how I feel about you" Aaron said with a small smile. That smile made Robert's heart skip a beat. But there was something bothering him. 

"This does mean something though." Said Robert pointing a finger back and forth between them. "This, us getting back on again means there won't be no more self harm. No more running like mad man. And definitely no more silently crying." He was near tears again when he said this. "Aaron I'm here for you. You can talk to me. I'll listen to you. Ring me at three in the morning, I'll answer. Text me during work. I'll drop it and come. Aaron I promise I'll be there for you. Don't go through this alone." He looked away from Aaron to clear his tears from his face. 

Aaron nodded and said "do I get to put in some rules as well?" Robert laughed a little, glad the tension was loosened up. "Let's hear it" Robert responded. "No more Chrissie, can it be just you and me?" Aaron was kidding of course. He knew Robert would never leave Chrissie. And at first Robert just laughed. Like you would at a typical joke but his face soon turned serious and looked Aaron straight in the eyes. He leaned close and kissed him lightly on the lips. "It looks like we're headed that way." He went back down to kiss Aaron and he could feel Aaron's lips on his cheeks from the big grin Aaron failed to hide.


End file.
